Hybrid digital radio or “HD Radio” is well known. It permits AM and FM broadcast stations to send program material as a digital data stream and as an analog signal, at the same time. HD radio thus allows radio stations to “multicast” or transmit digital and analog signals, at the same time.
The ability to transmit digital data gives HD radio the ability to provide data services such as vehicle traffic messages, the name of the station to which a listener is tuned to, and, information about content being broadcast from the station. Information about content being broadcast typically include song title and/or the name of an artist.
Internet streaming and satellite radio also have the ability to provide program content that includes music while simultaneously streaming data that can include vehicle traffic messages, the name of the station to which a listener is tuned to, and, information about content being broadcast from the station. Portable communications devices, such as the Blackberry® from Research In Motion, have the ability to wirelessly receive streaming data.
Many drivers who listen to music on an HD car radio while driving and, individuals who listen to music or other content via a wireless communications device, sometimes hear a song or other content that might be liked but they have no idea who the artist is or the name of the particular song. Computer programs exist which try to identify a particular song by sampling the audio and comparing against a database, however, such programs require their purchase and are time consuming to use.